garufandomcom-20200214-history
Alina
Garu was in the dark. He saw a shy 12-year-old orange kitty. She stood like a human. She had white human hair that went down to the ground. She had shining green eyes. She also wore a huge black dress. Her name was Alina. Garu walked over to Alina and said, "What's your name?" He said it in a voice that was 100% nice. Alina looked away and did a quiet groan. "What's the matter?" Garu asked, worrying about what was wrong with Alina. Alina continued groaning quietly. "Why are you such a shy kitty cat?" Garu asked. Alina turned to Garu and said, "My name is Alina. And I am 12 years old." She said it in a clear voice. Garu smiled. "Nice dress," Garu said, touching the dress and looking at it. "Thank you," Alina said. After all, Alina wasn't so shy anymore. Garu walked behind her and touched her hair. "Your hair is beautiful," he said, smiling. "Thank you," Alina said. Garu kissed Alina on the head and she blushed. She looked at Garu and smiled. "Thank you," Alina said as she stopped blushing. She hugged Garu. He hugged her back. When they stopped hugging, they stared at each other. "You're cute," Garu said. "You're nice," Alina said. One day, Pucca saw a sign. The sign had a picture of Alina and Garu hugging. And it said, "GARU AND ALINA FUNNY LOVE" Pucca ughed and said it wasn't fair at all. Pucca was jealous of Alina. In Garu's House At Night, Alina wore a very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very long pink nightgown. Garu was wearing his pajamas and his night hat. "Are you ready for this relaxing night, kitty cat?" Garu said. "Yes, sir!" Alina giggled as Garu hopped into bed. Garu told her to climb in bed with him. Alina nodded as she walked over and climbed in bed with him. Garu tucked her in and he tucked himself in. Garu turned to the window as Alina turned to the same. They fell asleep. Garu started snoring. Alina giggled. Garu stopped snoring, woke up, and sat up. Alina woke up, sat up, and looked at Garu. Garu looked at Alina. They stared at each other for 12 hours until Garu spotted Alina's nightgown. He smiled and said it was a beautiful nightgown. Alina thanked him and hugged him. "Awwww," Garu said whispery, hugging Alina back as he kissed her on the head. They stopped hugging and lay back down. Garu turned to the window as Alina turned to the opposite side that Garu had turned to. They both fell asleep. In the morning, they got up. Garu picked Alina up and carried her to the kitchen. Garu shared his breakfast with her, and shared his toothbrush and toothpaste with her. Also, she practiced ninjutsu with him. After ninjutsu, Alina hugged Garu and he hugged her back. They went to the pond together, they went to the park together, they listened to each other, they helped each other, they went to the beach together, they went for walks, and Garu visited Alina when she was unwell. Garu and Alina were best friends forever. Category:Garu x Alina Category:So, what do you think of my story? Is it cute?